Senri and Rima: Good Times
by Nikki515
Summary: My first Shima story is now a one shot collection due to getting random ideas while I dream. Shima forever!
1. A Reward

**Reward**

**A/N: Okay, so I wrote this at 3:14 in the morning on August 26. So it probably isn't my best piece? It's of my favorite pairing in Vampire Knight, Senri & Rima! It's about this awesome couple and it takes place after Vampire Knight: Guilty ends. By the way Rima and Senri may be OOC because it's more funny and romantic that way. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight Senri and Rima would have gotten together in the first episode or even before. So I don't.**

Shiki, Senri opened his mouth as if to say 'Feed me a Pocky Stick,' His best friend, Rima Touya looked at his face quizzically and said, "What are the magic words?" The two were alone on the couch in the Moon Dormitory at Cross Academy. It was a Saturday and everyone went out for lunch. These two were passing time, waiting for a photo shoot. It was currently 3:36 and the photo shoot was at 5:00.

"Feed me a Pocky Stick woman." Senri replied to her question.

"No, Pocky Stick for you until you learns your manners." Rima said waving a chocolate covered cookie stick in front of his face. Before Senri could snatch it, she pulled it back and bit into it.

"Get me another woman. I'm Pocky-deprived. If you don't…" He thought for a moment. "I'll eat yours." Shiki was being totally serious, but Rima-of course- didn't believe it and she kept nibbling it slowly. So, when Senri bit the rest of her unfinished sick she was utterly surprised.

"Senri! That was my last Pocky stick!" Rima whined to her best friend. "Buy me another one! Now!" She now demanded.

Senri was surprised with his best friend's mood swings. First she was happy, then generous, next was childish and now it was angry. He was wondering. _Is she PMSing? Or is she just having mood swings? My money is on PMS?_ While he was wondering about her PMS, Rima was thinking about a way to get her Pocky Sticks._** Maybe I could trick him. Or I could threaten him about leaving him to sunburn next time he forgets his umbrella.**_ As Rima considered this a mischievous glint formed in her eyes. _**Or I could promise a reward he will never get. This is going to be very fun.**_

"Rima. Rima. Rima. Rima!" Senri was getting impatient with waiting for her to come out of her thoughts. It was getting kind of creepy especially with having that evil look in her eyes. Finally Rima's head snapped up from hanging limply to the side.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Senri will you please buy me Pocky sticks?" Rima inquired innocently batting her eyelashes.

"No." He answered as monotone as ever.

She sighed and put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please, I'm Pocky-deprived." She mocked his earlier comment. "If you do I'll give you a reward. So will you do it?" She looked at his stunned face as his mind went through perverse ideas of the 'reward' he would get. Let's just say that Senri had never ran so fast in his vampire life and probably never will again.

Five minutes later Senri was back with 9 boxes of Pocky sticks, mostly chocolate and strawberry flavored. Rima skipped over from her previous position, waiting for him on the couch, to join him in the kitchen where he was unpacking the boxes. Rima took a strawberry pocky stick box and opened it. Senri watched as she nibbled on the stick and when she finished he waited patiently for his reward. When it didn't come he asked cautiously as to not provoke her into not giving him the reward.

"Um… Rima when will give me my…uh… reward?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Rima asked back to her usual monotone self. She gestured for him to eat the two pocky sticks she had in her hand. "There is your reward." He looked disappointed for a second but wiped it off his face so he could eat them, the now, chocolate covered sticks. You can't give up a perfectly good pocky stick.

After he finished he grabbed Rima and pulled her into a kiss. It was clumsy and awkward but they can't say they didn't enjoy it. It was over too soon for the both of them. And they missed it. "That's the real reward I was thinking about." Senri said ruining the moment.

Then, Aidou came out of nowhere and said "Oh my god! Senri and Rima were just doing it in the kitchen!" But it's not like anyone hadn't heard that before.

**Nikki: Yup it totally sucks. T.T I'm going to go die in the corner now for being a horrible writer. *goes to a corner***


	2. Bullshit

Bullshit!

A/N: I'm spoiling readers with writing way to many stories in a week. Well my other story: A Reward is now a one shot collection because I've been getting way to many story ideas about Senri and Rima. So this time a game one shot! Also since I don't know how to play the game they play in the anime, also I don't know the name T.T, so they will be playing my favorite card game: BULLSHIT! Now, let's get on with Bullshit. - My excuse for a joke. T.T

It all started with a game. A game called Bullshit. They ended dating after this particular game because of the conversation during the game. They were in the room of Rima and Ruka, lounging on the bed while Ruka and Akatsuki were making out on Ruka's bed.* All of a sudden Rima pulled out a deck of cards and threw it at Akatsuki's back and he turned and smoothly said "What? In case you haven't noticed I'm busy."

"Play Bullshit with me." It was more like a demand instead of a request.

"Play with Senri" He said going back to kissing Ruka.

"You can't play Bullshit with two people, you need more. And you two are the only 2 left in the dorm." Senri answered for her.

Akatsuki and Ruka stopped and faced them. They sighed when they realized they would never win an argument once, Rima and Senri both teamed and argued the same point. "Fine, we'll play." They said in unison but they were reluctant.

"Ok so since there are 4 people and 52 cards so that means 13 cards each person." Rima did the math in her head as she dealt the cards.

"Hmph." Came the reply from the forced couple in the room.

"Some people are grumpy because we stopped their make out session. Get over it." Rima taunted at the new couple.

"Like you don't make out with Senri." Ruka retorted.

"I can't say I have", Rima looked at Senri "Have we ever made out?"

"No, I don't believe we have." Senri said in answer to her taunting question.

"Let's start this freaking game and get it over with already." He said as he put his cards in order from Aces to Kings. They all agreed and put their cards in order as well. With that they started the game that will soon reveal all. Akatsuki went first, then Ruka, next was Senri and finally was Rima.

"One Ace."

"Three Twos."  
>"One Three."<p>

"Four Fours"

It went on like that until Akatsuki said "One four" No one had called a bullshit so no one has the fours in the pile.

"Bullshit." Rima said calmly said a second after he said.

"I don't think so. Flip over the card Rima. I dare you." He said daringly to the Queen of the poker face. She didn't flinch because she knew she was right. She flipped over the card and sure enough there was a 3 of Spades right there.

"Damn it! How are you so confident I was lying?" Akatsuki said for once losing his cool.

"I was confident because I had all the fours in the beginning so there was no way you could have had another four." Rima said in an as-a-matter-of-fact-tone.

"I give up! Come on Ruka, You look you are being tortured being here." Ruka's boyfriend said as he grabbed her hand all let her out of the room. On the other hand Senri and Rima both kept playing until one of them won.

"Two fives" Rima said.

"One six" Senri said immediately after.

"Do you like me?"

"What? No."

"Bullshit."

"I didn't even throw down cards."

"No! Bullshit to your answer to my question."

"How do you know I'm lying? Hmm?"

"I know because I know everything about you."

"Well you're wrong-"

"You mean you don't like me." Rima said with a fake pout. Senri got up and was next to her-holding her- before she could blink.

"You didn't let me finish. I don't like you. I've learned to love you, from your obsession with Pocky down to your emotionless face." Senri said now holding her face slowly bringing his own closer giving her time to tell him to stop if she wanted. When she didn't stop him, he kissed her slowly but full of passion. Before they knew it they were in a full make out session on Rima's bed. The forgotten game of Bullshit right next to them.

Alas, the moment was ruined when Ruka screamed "You guys were bullshitting. I asked you if you ever made out and you said you didn't well look at you guys now. I should have known you would lie to me but why would you Rima? I'm your best friend, other than Senri-"She was cut short when a pillow collided with her face.

"Thank you my dear best friend for ruining that perfectly good moment between Senri and I." Rima said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Her voice was also calm and steady even though she just made out with someone and then was caught by her best friend. "Anyway, why are you even here? Didn't you leave with Akatsuki a couple of minutes ago?"

"I was tired so I came here to take a nap."

"But you slept all day. Literally you slept all day until 8:00* and its 9:18 right now. Me and Senri should be sleeping we had to wake at 11:00 so we could go to a shoot at 12:00 so zip it Ruka."

"Oh whatever. Just be quiet and don't be too loud when you are sucking face over there."

"You weren't quiet when you were 'sucking face' over there with Akatsuki. So why should we?"

That's it when Rima sets her foot down it was all over, the argument was won by Ruka but Senri ended up going to his room to get some sleep before their shoot tomorrow. All Rima kept thinking was "_There's that bullshit, I kiss my friend then he ends up leaving because he doesn't want to deal with my best friend. That is total bullshit!_

Nikki: There it is folks. I know, I know it sucks but when don't my stories suck?  
>Daniel (my crush): Never my love. Your writing is wonderful.<p>

Nikki: Yup he said that in my head just now. It must be real late because I'm hallucinating that my phone is right beside me ringing and its Daniel's number. *snaps back to reality* Nope but this kid I hate so much is calling me at 1:05 in the god damn morning. Doesn't he know I need to sleep too!

Daniel: *says in my head* Is it that Youssif kid again. I'll beat him to a bloody pulp. It's what he gets for not letting my woman sleep.

Nikki: *sighs* You are not letting me sleep either. You aren't real so go away! Just so you know I have some issues so don't be alarmed by what you just read.

*I felt like putting Akatsuki and Ruka in it. Also I'm making them pretend that Kaname was never born because in my mind he wasn't!

*It is summer so daylight ends late and around that time. So really lazy vampires would sleep all ay until that time.

Nikki: See you next time. This will most likely be tomorrow or Wednesday. Wait I start school on Thursday, I'm going to die but I get to see my Daniel.

Daniel: Yup, I'm all yours babe. *winks*

Nikki: You're so cute. Wait, what am I saying? Get out of my head!


	3. SlapJack

**Slap-Jack!**

**A/N: Alright one in a week is okay. Two stories in a week is a privilege. Three stories in a week is spoilage. Some serious spoilage. Well, another game one shot! This time it is called Slap-Jack! And there is a new character, Jack! This should be very funny. They are around 13-14 years old in this one.**

**Me: Yeah Now onto the disclaimer! It will be done by today's special guest, Daniel. **

**Daniel: You do know I'm a figure of your imagination, right?**

**Me: Shut up monkey and do the disclaimer.**

**Daniel: Nikki over there does not own Vampire Knight. If she did Yuuki would have never been born.**

It seemed like a normal day. There was a shoot Austen, their photographer, said they did wonderful and they hung out at Rima's house until Senri felt like going home. Though today, on this wonderful winter afternoon, there was someone in Rima's house they knew didn't belong. Rima's mother said his name was Jack and he was a vampire child just like them. They both didn't like him, but for different reasons. Rima didn't like him because he had found her secret stash of Pocky Sticks and was eating her last vanilla one. Senri didn't like him because he was looking at Rima the wrong way. Jack was said to be one year older than them but Senri still deemed to be the tallest.

Jack soon found a deck of playing cards and being the bore teen he was asked Rima and Senri to play with him. Well, technically he asked Rima to play with him.

"Rima, play with me." It came out more as a demand than a request.

"No." She said monotone like always.

"Come on, play with me. I'll even let quiet guy over there play too."

Senri stood up for Rima with an iron fist. He didn't like this bastard one bit. But seriously who would. "She said no, so back off."

Jack didn't like the way this little kid was talking to him, he didn't care who he was. Either way he didn't flinch. "She has a mouth, let her speak for herself."

"Yeah, 'she' has a mouth. She always has a fist and she's not afraid to use it. Keep running your mouth like that and we'll see if you want to play with me afterwards."

"Ouch. Someone's feisty, but I like feisty. Rima will you please play a game with me now?"

"Fine, I'll play as long as Senri gets to play too."

"Okay. So we shall be playing Slap-Jack because it's my favorite game and I never lose. To play you have to slap a Jack every time you see one."

"We know how to play." Rima and Senri said simultaneously.

Jack smiled a very mischievous grin. He looked like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Okay so let's play." His grin got bigger-if that was even possible.

The order was Rima, Senri then Jack. The first card was an Ace then an eight and so on and so on. Eventually, the first Jack came into play, thrown in by Senri. After that Rima and Senri slapped Jack while Jack slapped the jack card. (May be confusing but play along.)

"Ouch! What was that for?" Jack hissed at the young vampires.

"You said to slap a Jack every time we saw one. There were two Jacks so we slapped you. Duh. Do you not know the rules of the game? Should we explain?" Rima and Senri said simultaneously…again.

"I know how to play this fucking game! You bastards didn't have to slap me! Do you know how freaking hard you slap? Tell me, do you?"

"Please watch your language, Jack. It's rude to swear when you are a guest in someone else's home." Rima

"I don't have to do anything for you. I'm your elder! You do things for me!" Jack yelled losing his small temper. He looked about ready to slap the best friends if they said another thing in perfect sync.

As soon as he saw that glint in his eyes, Senri was worried for both of them, mostly Rima though. "Mrs. Touya Jack looks about ready to kill us because we beat him at Slap-Jack! He's not a really good sport. " Senri said shaking his head to show he was displeased with Jack's behavior. The kid was a good actor when he needed to be.

"Jack it's not good to be a sore loser. People won't like him if you keeping that. Also by the way, those two have a shoot tomorrow so I think it may be best if you left so they could get some sleep."

"Whatever. I'm leaving I didn't like those two anyway. They were being spoiled brats to me. Bye."

He left without another word and he never came into the Touya or Shiki house ever again. Some say his parents banned him for being rude. Others say that he was too scared of Senri attacking him for hitting him on his best friend when he was older. Rima and Senri were relieved nonetheless they didn't want to see that bastard for two main reasons. Rima's reason was she was scared of him hitting on her. Senri's reason was that he was scared he might do something that he will later regret.


	4. I Now Believe

One night in my dorm I was typing a paper for biology. A normal thing especially since this was the best boarding school in the country; we always had long papers due. This night was different though, someone was private messaging me on my account. Let's wait though because I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name is Rima and I'm a social outcast. Fellow outcasts may say hello. I don't have friends, nor do I want any. So imagine my surprise when some random kid was messaging me at 12:01 in the morning. The conversation went sort of like this. My pen name, by the way was Daydreamer.

Mister Wierd62: Do you dream?

Daydreamer: What? Who are you?

Mister Wierd62: I said "Do you dream?"

Daydreamer: Who are you? Why are you asking me weird questions?

Mister Wierd62: That doesn't matter. Answer the question. Do you dream?

Daydreamer: No I don't. Why do you want to know?

Mister Wierd62: I just want to know more about you.

Daydreamer: Why? I don't even know you.

Mister Wierd62: But I know you. By the way, I don't dream either, never have.

Daydreamer: Are you real? People don't talk to me, unless they're physco. Are you physco?

Mister Wierd62: Guess you will have to found out? Well, goodnight.

Daydreamer: Wait! Can I at least know your name?

Mister Wierd62: Has logged out.

It was the weirdest experience of my life, yet I loved every second of it. I never gave much thought into why I don't dream. I just didn't dream, it was normal for me. Amazingly I couldn't dream while I slept but I could dream all I wanted while my eyes were open. My parents used to say it was okay that I didn't dream, but my doctor says otherwise. It's bad for you not to dream because then you have a horrible memory. I think I contradict everything people say about me because right after they say it I prove that their theory is wrong. Like I have a perfect memory, I can remember everything from before I was 3 years old. My uncle said I was going to be ugly, but at the age of 17 I think I'm beautiful. What do they know anyway?

What if something's really wrong with me? No one else knows that I have this problem except him. My parents are long gone, perished in a terrible house fire. They brought my secret to the grave. They never told anyone not even my grandma and I just blabbed on and told a complete stranger. My big mouth is going to get me in some serious trouble one day.

Why did I tell him though? Why am I even so sure it's male, just because of its pen name? Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! My actions are going to be the death of me. I'm going to cause some serious brain damage if I keep banging my head against my desk like I just did. A headache was starting to form in the back of my head. I saw tears blur my vision either from the serious pain or from the humiliation that will surely come. I'm not entirely sure. Both ways I was crying and there was no way to stop the endless flow of tears. I felt relief though. My crying brought relief into the pit of my soul where guilt was weighing me down. All the pent up emotions were let out finally being revealed to the world. I don't remember the last time I felt so good.

Oddly that night I dreamed of something. I'm not entirely sure what it was, but it was a start. "At least I dreamed. It's better than nothing", I kept telling myself. That kid was something. First, he makes me release all my forgotten feelings. Then he makes me dream an unknown dream. I forget why I was even mad at him. It seems like all a dream, but these things never are. They are always an imaginative reality. I just wish I could have a fake dream, just once. Though I know it will never happen, for daydreamers don't dream. Let me tell you that are one area I can say knowingly and with confidence. Hopefully one day I can speak with Mister Wierd62 in real life and get one of those dreams that don't occur often. But that is only a dream that may never be a reality. One of those dreams that are locked up in the confines of my mind and are secured with heavy chains and locks. I know the difference between dreams and reality and I never cross the bridge into either world, for they are meant to be separate while I am neutral.

Mister Wierd62 doesn't seem to understand this concept therefore he does not understand me. I am based off of dreams and reality though I believe in neither. He lives in the land of dreams like most people do but he knows reality too. He crosses into both worlds whenever he pleases which makes us polar opposites as I stay in one place and never move. I contradict myself as I write the next paragraph.

Mister Wierd62 is my best friend even though I don't know what he looks like or even his first name. But as they say opposites attract so I guess we make a perfect match. It's been 1 day and he's on but I can't find the courage to log on and speak to him. I'm a scared person that can't speak for herself and that can't make her own decisions. I'm going to dream-even though I don't believe in them- in the day where I can speak to him and he'll understand my language. Even though it happened the first time we talked. We speak each other's language even though we know nothing of the other. It's odd, for I know nothing of him yet I understand everything about him.

Hopefully he feels the same way and he will express it next time we talk. Hopefully it will be today. I sound so desperate but when it comes to him I don't mind at all. He makes me feel tingly and nauseous but in a good way. You can say I'm in love with him but I don't believe in that either. In other words I'm in love and I won't admit it to myself or anyone else for that matter. Love, dreams and reality, all things I don't believe in brought to life by a boy. It's so very truly amazing that I now believe in all of those fake things. It's also amazing how a complete stranger taught me a lesson I never dreamed of.

~~Epilogue~~

I found out two days later that the mystery guy was a guy and his name was Senri. He had watched me from afar and suddenly had the courage to talk to me. We are now dating and we are very happy. Our relationship is public so most people know about it. Senri introduced me to all his friends while I introduced him to no one. I'm no longer a social outcast, yay for me, thanks to Senri. He really does love me and I guess I love him back.

He was my first friend, first boyfriend, first hug and first kiss. I must say now that I know what to be loved feels like I believe in it more that I believe in any other thing. I guess you have to know something to love it and believe in it.


	5. Good to be Back

Pain. It's all I feel even after everything went black. The pain causing me to writhe and squirm even though I was unconscious.

I could feel it. The wooden stake moving in my chest. It's what I get. It's all my fault I'm like this. It's my entire fault.

I can feel it lodged through a bone. It's pushing aside everything in me to make more room for itself. I am breathing heavily. I'm not awake yet I'm so alert. I can feel everything.

** "Bye mom!" I had yelled, this morning. I didn't kiss her goodbye, and now I may never get too. I may never get to say, "I love you mom," again. I haven't seen my day in years and now I may never get to. I won't dance with him on my sweet 16. And it was next month. **

**I never realized but I am actually very young. I am only 15 years and 11 months old. I may seem old to vain people, but I'm not. I ****had**** a life ahead of me. Emphasis on ****had****.**

**But I threw it away for a man. A dumb, egotistical, insensitive man. I didn't even like him. I only did it because he was being attacked. I could've walked the other way, but I didn't. I had to tell the attacker to "Stop, before I call the cops." I had to try to be the hero.**

**And that JERK just had to throw a wooden stake at me. The heard HIM scream, felt an impact and heard a **_**Squelching **_**noise. I had screamed in pain then passed out when it became too much for my body to handle. That's all I remember.**

**I said bye, left with no kiss, went to school, and then almost got killed. Next, I knocked out, unconscious.**

Currently…

I'm waking up. My eyelids are heavy and my chest hurts so much. I don't try to sit up or even move. I can't take the risk of moving the thing-

Wait, I don't feel it. The stake it's not there. I snap my eyes back open and abruptly sit up. Pain shoots up my spine again, like it had the first time.

My whole torso is wrapped up in bandages. I can hear the _**Beep**_ of a heart monitor and I see that there is only two people in this sterile room. Me and him. Me, artist Rima in an ugly hospital gown. HIM, soccer player Senri in his soccer uniform.

He was sleeping in the uncomfortable-looking hospital chair. He was annoying when awake, but peaceful(and sort of cute) when asleep. I was about to shake him awake, when I realized I would have to deal with him if he woke up.

I jerked my hand back so fast, I knocked a glass off the bedside table and it splattered all over him. He snapped his head up so fast I was surprised when it didn't crack. He looked at me sighed, then patted my hand lightly.

I think he thought I was sleeping so I said:

"Yo!"

"Huh? I'm dreaming you are actually alive. I thought you were dead. I'm so sleepy but I'm glad you are okay. I was so certain you were dead. I'm so sorry, I didn't think you would try to help me. I'm not even worth saving, I'm just a stupid soccer player. Not even that goo-" He rambled on and on. I couldn't tell where one sentence ended and where one started.

"Shut the HELL up! You talk way too much and its annoying." I yelled at him. He's only been awake for 2 minutes and I've already had up to here with him.

"It's nice to see you back to yourself. How you feelin'?" He replied with a tilt of his head.

"I'm fine just a little sore. It feels nice to be back." I say and cock a sly grin at him.


	6. The One That Got Away

**Nikki: I feel like I've been neglecting this story. So I'm probably going to update two stories today, tomorrow, both today OR one today and one tomorrow. Happy story times.**

**Rima: I'm doing the disclaimer today.**

**Senri: Rima come bite this pocky stick for me.**

**Nikki: *swoons* I LOVE YOU SENRI! Stay away from my man Rima. We are going to get married one day.**

**Daniel: I thought you love me! I thought we had something.*Tears well in eyes***

**Nikki: I know but let's see something. Daniel or Senri. I choose…Senri.**

**Daniel: But he is a fictional character.**

**Nikki: You are a fictional character.**

**Rima: *Nikki and Daniel still yelling in the background* Nikki does NOT own Vampire Knight because then that would mean that Senri would be hers and not mine. Also it would mean that in her mind Senri is actually real and not a fictional character.**

`````````````````````````````````````````````Rima's P.O.V```````````````````````````````````````````````

"Rima, I love you but I don't think it is working out for us and that we need some time apart. I'm so sorry about this." Mark Topping says to me as we stand on the sidewalk in front of our park.

MY Mark, my one and only love. At least that's what I thought we felt when we kissed and held hands. Yet here I am, standing in the middle of the sidewalk with a broken heart.

I pray I won't cry until I get back to the dorm. Of course the world hates me and won't let that sad wish come true. The tears come down in buckets, I haven't even moved from my spot yet.

I walk into our park and wander subconsciously until I end up at our spot. It's full of trees and just one lone bench that no one has ever bothered to even acknowledge.

I sit down on the rusty bench and remember all the good memories Mark and I had shared before he had to end all of them with one I have promptly named "My First Fucking Heart Break by the Bastard Mark Topping". Yup let's have a fucking party because of this wondrous occasion.

In case you didn't notice I've already gone through the crying phase of my heart break, now I'm in the angry, revenge-hungry phase. Yeah, you don't want to see me right now, I'm literally radiating evil electricity off of me and it's about to rain too. That is just fucking great.

I get off the bench and kick it to try to relieve some anger. Slowly I start to walk back to the academy mentally preparing myself for the lecture I will surely get from Senri for staying out this late.

I walk for about ten minutes and see the gates of the academy. I trudge to the gates and open them. I skulk to the dorm and try to head to my shared room but I don't even want to anymore.

So instead I end up on the couch in the den with my knees to my chest (I'm back at the heart break phase of the break up). Everyone is in class right now except for a select few who couldn't or just didn't go. But even if they did see me I think they all know better than to try to help me in this state.

"Rima?" It's Takuma of course he would be the one to ask me that.

"Yes, is there I something wrong?" I ask in reply. I can feel the tears dripping off my face onto my knees when I lift my head up.

"You are asking me that question when YOU are the one crying so much you basically are forming a puddle in the middle of the room." He says pointing out the puddle forming on the leather couch Kaien had bought us when he saw our old broken down one.

"I'm sorry I'll clean it up." I mutter back to my normal monotone self getting up.

I stop moving when I hear Takuma say, "No, don't you clean it up. Rima just go up to your room. I will send Senri and Ruka up there in a moment. Is that okay?"

"Sure, I don't care. Just send someone up please I need them now." I act so cool and collected now, but let us see how I am in about five minutes when Ruka comes in.

````````````````````````````````````````````````` *Senri's P.O.V* ```````````````````````````````````````````

As I walk home from the grocery store with a bunch of Pocky in my shopping bags, I see him.

The guy Rima has been going on about for about 6 months already. While two of those months were spent as a crush, one spent as a friend and the other three spent as a boyfriend. I see him all the time though.

He comes to the Academy about six times a week. It seems like no big deal…but it was a big deal since he wasn't the café with Rima but a blond haired girl that is not my best friend. Hell, I don't even know her let alone why he is with her and not Rima. _Don't jump to conclusions, _I tell myself when my hands start to clench and unclench and my teeth start to grit together in anger.

I walk up to the café and act normal as if on a FBI stealth mission. My mission fails due to my unique eye and hair color.

"Senri?" Mark asks clearly directing it to me. "Yo bro, long time no see right?" Did I ever mention how much I hate the words, _swag, Yo and bro? _They piss me off so much.

I swallow all the hate and anger that I have for some reason and reply, "Hey Mark. And what are you talking about? We saw each other yesterday!" I pretend like I just notice the girl standing next to him. "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Celia, Mark's girlfriend." She says. My mouth drops in shock and I look at Mark with an _Are you cheating on my best friend? _Look.

"Mark? May I have a word with you outside?" I hiss through my clenched teeth.

"S-sure." He visibly gulps and I feel a bit satisfied with myself. I am going to teach this punk ass a lesson as soon as there are no witnesses.

We go outside the café and I immediately start to question him.

"Are you cheating on my best friend?" I, once again, growl at him.

"No, I, well, I kind of-," He stutters and I want him to just admit it.

"What the hell did you do to her? I will fucking kill you and make it look like an accident." I say eerily calm with a dash of hatred mixed in.

He mutters something and I ask him to say it again but louder this time.

"I broke up with her for Celia about an hour ago. I didn't mean it though I swear. I just didn't feel a connection with her anymore. So I dumped her in front of our park."

"I knew I should've made her dump you a long time ago," I mumble running my hand through my hair. "You're a bastard you know that right? She freaking liked you a lot but you didn't notice her until she started to show a few emotions. Now, none of us might be able to see that smile again. She has a few abandonment issues and you just probably ruined her even more.*" I say walking away taking my time in getting back so I can think of something to say to Rima.

````````````````````````````````````````````` Rima's P.O.V ``````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Where the hell is that boy?" Ruka says viciously filing her nails.

I am wondering the same thing. This is my worst time of need and he didn't even bother to show up. I swear if I hadn't run out of tears a long time ago I would cry because my best friend isn't even here to help me get through this.

"I'M HERE!" Senri bursts through the door and I could tell he isn't sorry for being late. I look at him and I think he sees the sadness and loneliness in my eyes. Hell I think everyone on Earth could see it. "Sorry I wasn't here but I was taking care of some…business back at the café." That is very suspicious my dear Senri, I will get to the bottom of it.

"What did you do Shiki, Senri?" Ruka asks before I can even open my mouth.

"I just talked to him. I was curious because he already has another girlfriend after only an hour of hurting Rima." He had no intent of keeping it to himself. This is my best friend? What an idiot!

I groan at the humiliation. He dumped me for another girl, I feel depressed and numb at the same time. My covers are yanked off of my pathetic form and goose bumps rise on my arm as the cold winter air attacks my unprotected body. "Leave me alone, I want to die here underneath my warm blanket." I grumble, pitiful of my own self and actually a bit suicidal.

Ruka must have given up on my pitiful self because I heard her sigh then leave the room. The door slams behind her and I wince at the loud sound. It was menacing enough to give me a headache (If I didn't already have one.).

I roll over onto my other side and lock eyes with Senri. He stares back and we stare each other down. We were waiting for the other to crack and lose eye contact. I lose eye contact first because he made a very concentrate face as if this were a competition in the Olympics.

After I lose eye contact I hear myself say my thoughts, "Why aren't you lecturing me? We both know you want to. You said not to date him. That I would just end up with a broken heart. Now it happened yet I don't hear any gloating or an 'I told you so'."

"I don't think you deserve it that's why. You should have listened to me, yes, but you learned your lesson from how many tears you cried. According to Takuma." He replied to the rhetorical question.

My body tenses up and at that moment, thankfully, Ruka decides to barge in.

"I need my nail file." She grabs it and stalks out stomping her feet on the floor.

My best friend stands up and once again, surprises me by answering a meant-to-be unanswered question. "He didn't deserve you either Rima. You were the one that escaped. You were the one that got away."


	7. No Needles

**Nikki: Here you go just like I promised. I posted both today. Because I'm awesome and learned how to type without looking. This makes it very faster to type. I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! WHY ARE YOU GUYS MOCKING ME? YOU KNOW I DON'T! *CRIES* Also it seems like Youssif is still sulking at home in his bed. He just texted me about how he misses her. I don't see why though. I didn't even know he had a girlfriend either. I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! WHY ARE YOU GUYS MOCKING ME? YOU KNOW I DON'T! *CRIES***

My whole body hurt, probably due to lack of blood or something. I didn't want to get up but it seemed like I would not get my wish. With Ruka as your roommate and Shiki, Senri as your best friend you rarely got your way.

"Come on, Rima. You have to get out of bed right now or else you will be late to your next class. I'll give you some pocky if you come." Ruka coaxes me out and I lounge around waiting for my pocky before I even consider moving.

Ruka leaves the room sighing and I could tell she was mad because my Pocky was downstairs and she would have to move. I swing my feet back and forth and then, looking in the mirror, realize the outfit I'm wearing. It's a green mini skirt and a black shirt with the name of some popular band I've never heard of.

"This outfit is gross. Look at it, Senri. Its nasty green skirt and who are these people on my shirt? I've never heard of them." I say heading straight to the bathroom with my uniform in hand. I can hear Senri sigh a very happy sigh like I had just been stunned out of a drunken stupor, which I probably had.

I enter the bathroom and close the door, not bothering to lock it because I trust Shiki not to try to take a peek. I strip off my clothes and start to change into my white school uniform. When I finally have everything in the correct way I pick my hair up into its usual pigtails and check myself out in the mirror.

I feel satisfied and swerve on my heel not remembering the floor was still wet from my shower a couple hours earlier. Before I realize it my body is on the floor and I have a possible concussion and a broken wrist. I don't worry about my head because that just feels like a normal numb feeling since it has happened a few times to me but my wrist… man it hurts. I know it will heal soon but it burns at the moment.

I poke at the forming bruise on the left side of my wrist and wince at the pain. I know that I need to get Senri to pop the bone back into place because I can see it is already not setting in correctly.

"Senri!" My voice is weak and pathetic sounding but it is the best I can at the moment. Either way I can tell he hears me by the sound of his light footsteps hitting the wooden floorboards.

The door slams open and Senri looks at me with an expression like, 'Where's the fire?' Then he sees my pained expression and how I'm cradling my wrist in my lap.

So he questions his thoughts, "What happened in here?" It was the stupidest thing you could ask (Besides 'Are you stupid?' If they are stupid how will they know they are stupid?).

Even though I am enraged I say, with an almost child-like innocence, "I slipped." His face makes an 'O' and he crouches next to me examining my wrist while I kept my face in its poker face even though it stings so bad. When he pokes the now healing bruise I have to grimace.

"I'm sorry but this looks really bad. Can you move your wrist?" I try and I realize I can't. I shake my head, no. He sighed and helps me get up.

I cradle my arm again and head to my dresser. I open it and grab a pack of cards. The pack is old, worn out, bent and browning with age. They are my favorite pack and I have to bring them. I look up and see Senri's expression. He has a raised eyebrow and a curious glint in his eyes. I shrug off his look and answer the unasked question:

"I need it for the emergency room. Hello? We are going to be waiting for a long time waiting for a doctor."

He closes his eyes and I can tell he is asking himself: 'Is this really my best friend?'.

"One thing though Senri. I will get no needles into my skin. I don't care if it can save my life no needles. I hate them, they are pointy, sharp and they hurt." I must sound like a little kid, but I really hate needles.

"Okay, you will have no needles planted into your skin. I promise you." Senri promises me. I hope he will be able to keep that promise. I really hate needles and I will hurt him if even one comes within ten feet of me.


	8. Our Favorite Story

**Nikki: I feel sad when I read this one. Really sad. I try to update even when I get no reviews for stories but sometimes reviews help me think. So it would make me really happy if someone left reviews. Maybe then I would start writing a lot of happy stuff instead of depressing stuff. Maybe… we can't tell for sure because I'm just a naturally depressed person. Well onto the story.**

``````````````````````````````````````````````` Story Time ``````````````````````````````````````````````````

They were eight years old. Innocent little eight year olds. Gentle little eight years old. They were foolish too. Thought the world was theirs when obviously it wasn't. They were oblivious to the evil world around them but not for long.

It happened on his birthday. Neither of them expected it, but whoever does? That day they were driving. Driving to that fun place all the kids liked to go. They went to the house of the Kuran family. They were going to celebrate with Kaname and his family. His mom was doing something that would eventually get her hurt or something. Her parents were too busy to take them out so they resolved in Kaname's family.

It was 7 o' clock at night and the two little ones were laughing in the back of the limo. The night was chilly and the two were eating pocky. Technically, Senri was being fed by Rima and Rima was nibbling on hers. Neither of them was wearing their seatbelts in this joyous moment.

The next moment seemed to be when their world changed for the worst.

The tires screeched from the abrupt stop on the asphalt. The kids jerked forward and fell to the floor. It was too sudden to do anything about it.

The car was hit from the rear where the two youngsters were now clutching onto each other for dear life. The car was dented in the back. The dent was from the rear of the car to the crying kids little toes. The impacts had made the kids fly forward a few more feet and bump their fragile heads on the metal wall that separated the back from the front.

Little Senri and Rima were badly injured. Senri was worse than Rima. Senri had been in critical condition for a while. Many betted he wouldn't make it to his next birthday. Rima was in stable condition with a concussion, and a few cuts and bruises. Many knew she would be okay and would live another day.

The driver was dead. He was pronounced dead at the scene of the accident. He was choked by the seatbelt neither of the kids had put on. He was hit by the side and he had crashed into a light post.

(Two Months Later)

They had found the guy who caused the wreck. His name was Shou Jinnai (A/N: I came up with this random name by myself! .) and he was drunk. He had too many drinks at a club that night. He was drinking because of his bachelor party and his wedding was the next day. He never came home to get married.

Rima went home three weeks after the accident. She was fine after two weeks but they kept her for observations. That wasn't the problem though… Senri was.

Senri went into a coma unexpectedly two days after Rima left the hospital. No one knew why for he had been okay two days before. He just went to sleep that night and hadn't woke up since. Everyone was whispering about when the doctors would announce they would need to take him off life support. Everyone except the close friends and family of Senri.

Eventually that day came. The doctor pulled the Touya family and Mrs. Shiki to the side and everyone knew what he would say. When they said that Mrs. Shiki cried because she thought he would never wake up. Rima had stared blankly not fully understanding the danger of the situation. She didn't understand that she may not see her best friend again. The Touya parents were trying to comfort the weeping mother while their daughter scampered off, following the doctor to her best friend's room.

There the little boy was laying there peacefully not understanding what was about to happen. He didn't know that if his heart stopped he would die but neither did Rima.  
>The doctor unplugged the machine and you could see that he was praying for the small bundle of sheets that held a red headed boy. The heart monitor stopped and the doctor sighed. He walked out of the door with a light tap on the girl's shoulder. He left the room but this time the girl didn't follow. She stayed staring at her friend's motionless body.<p>

She then heard the steady beep of the heart monitor and she saw the boy stir in his sleep. It was as if life support had been the thing that put him a coma. He stirred some more then abruptly sat up as if he had a nightmare.

He mumbled something about being thirsty and then looked at his friend waiting by the door to his room. He then waved at her and she ran over to him and gave him a hug. She then pushed the nurses' call button by the bed.

A nurse walked into the room saying that her friend was dead and that she shouldn't push the button. She was looking at her clipboard, but when she looked up she was stunned to say the least. The boy was alive. It had to be a miracle for it to happen. Though it wasn't it was the two friend's friendship that would surpass everything.

``````````````````````````````````````````````.```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"How do you know, Mama?" Little Takuma Shiki asked his mother.

"Because I was that little girl, Takuma. I have firsthand experience with this." Mrs. Rima Touya Shiki replied.

With that Takuma fell asleep with the help of the wonderful bedtime story. At that moment Senri walked in and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"You know that is my favorite story."

**A/N: I know, I know. I should have udpated this on Sunday but something went wrong with my laptop. If you want me to I'll go to the emo corner for you. *sulks to the emo corner.* Well, goodnight, I will update regularly from now on. This one will be on Sundays. Once again, I am sorry.**


	9. Our Wedding

**Nikki: No time for any talking with anybody because I don't feel like it. This story the gang is around the fragile age of 6 and 7. This is based off a memory Rima and Senri shared through a letter in my story **_**Letters to You.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight the show would have been about Senri and Rima and all SHIMA lovers would worship the ground I walk on.**_

^/-\^

We were 7 when we decided to get married. The groom would be me for I heard on T.V. a man couldn't be the bride. The blushing bride would be Rima because she looked better in a dress than I did (A theory proved when we were 12).

"_Rima, wanna get married today?" I asked with a nervous, yet excited gleam in my eye._

"_Sure, I'll get my mom to make us reception cake." Rima agreed with a childish vigor._

"_Okay, but that means I can't see you until our wedding or else we'll have bad luck." I told her recalling a detail I saw on T.V. _

_We both went our separate ways not looking at each other for the fear of a bad marriage too great to withstand._

The preparations went underway and everything was bustling. We had the dresses, the tuxes, the rings. The only thing we didn't have were guests or permission.

_I walked into the Touya kitchen, where Mrs. Touya was making cake out of our request. It was a chocolate ice-cream cake with white icing. It was decorated with all different kinds of pocky. I was nervous as if I was really asking her mother for permission to marry her daughter._

"_Excuse Rima's mommy, can I talk to you?" My stomach was clenching and unclenching in anxiety inside my body._

"_Sure you can, Senri," She pulled out a chair for me and then herself, "What do you want to talk about, sweetie?" She had a pitcher of water next to her which we had set out for the reception. She picked it up and poured herself a glass, gulping it down quickly. _

"_I wanted to know if I could marry Rima today." I admitted, being blunt so I could get it over with._

_Rima's mother started to choke and cough on the water she just drank and her own saliva. She looked at me in shock and said, "Honey, do you not understand what it means to marry someone? You have to be at least 18 and you guys are barely even 7 years old."_

"_I didn't mean it like that Rima's mommy; I mean like a promise that one day I could marry her. Today it's gonna be a rehearsal of what we want to be like when we do get married."_

_She sighed in relief and waved me off, "Oh, well then, I guess you can marry her." I can tell she thought it was a joke and that we wouldn't last as friends long enough to even get married._

We were married when we were 7. It wasn't technically legal, but who cares? To all of us it was a real ceremony. We had done everything we could to make it realistic. We had a best man, maid of honor, priest, ring bearer, flower girl, witness, and the belles of the ball: Touya, Rima and yours truly, Shiki, Senri.

"_We are all gathered here to partake in the wondrous occasion of two lovers-." Kaname, our priest had started._

"_What is a lover?" None other than Aidou had yelled._

_MY Rima got up and slapped him, "Shut up dummy, this is my wedding and I will not have you ruin this happy event." I knew she was serious._

"_But I want to know what a lover is!" He insisted, pouting. _

_I sighed and said with childish innocence, "Lovers are two people who love each other very much. Now will you shut up so I can get married? All of the preparations were tiring and I just want to get this over with." _

"_Are you saying that you want this marriage to be rushed? I can't believe you! Do you even love me, you dummy?" Rima was angered with my lack of care._

"_I do love you, but I'm tired. I had to work a lot for this ceremony, and don't even get me started on the after party. Stop nagging me woman."_

"_Whatever, let's just get this started."_

_And the vows continued._

We also promised each other with very special rings.

"_Do you Shiki, Senri take Touya, Rima to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and in health, through richer and in poorer until death due you part?" Kaname asked me._

"_I do." Takuma slapped my back and I glared at him._

"_Do you Rima, Touya take Shiki, Senri to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health, through richer and in poorer until death due you part?"_

_Rima giggled with tears in her eyes and replied, "I do."_

"_Where are the rings?" Kaname said just like we all saw the priest dude on our T.V. say._

_Aidou came running down the aisle with the rings on a pillow and they were bouncing with every step he took. He was screaming, 'The rings are right here!'_

"_Aidou, be careful with the rings!" _

_But it was too late for they fell and he stepped on them. Aidou gasped and started crying over the crushed flower rings wilting under his shoes. Aidou burst into to tears and kept muttering something about how he didn't want to die or something like that. Mrs. Touya came in the room to comfort the bawling child and to glare at us for treated him the way we did._

"_I guess the rings are out of the question." Akatsuki chided saying something for the first time.  
>"You can't have a wedding without rings, so I guess they aren't getting married today." Ruka commented, as if we weren't even in the room at the moment.<em>

"_We are having this wedding with or without rings. I wasted all my free time preparing this wedding." Rima, and oddly Takuma both snorted._

We kissed each other for the first time that day too.

_After we decided there would be no rings, Kaname finished the final vows. Ruka was standing next to Rima crying and Akatsuki was trying to console her by patting her on the back. We were waiting for the end of the ceremony so we could have the cake. The more we waited, the more impatient we got and the hungrier we got. Then, finally, we got to the end of our wedding._

"_Now you may kiss the bride." Kaname finished. I looked at Rima and Rima looked at me. I pulled the piece of lace covering her face behind her head like I had seen the man at real weddings do. I leaned in and stopped centimeters from her face. I looked at her blushing face and knew I was no better, probably worse._

"_Just kiss her already Senri!" I heard Akatsuki and Ruka urge in annoyance. With that I leaned in and pecked her lips with mine. The couples in real life had shared longer kisses than we did but we didn't bring that into consideration just yet._

The reception was 'special' to say the least (not to mention funny).

"_Mrs. Touya, Mrs. Touya! Rima and Senri just kissed, and it wasn't on the cheek this time it was on the mouth." Once again Aidou exclaimed to the world._

"_It's okay Aidou it's a wedding they are allowed to do that. Now Mister and Misses Shiki would you two like some cake?" she had replied to the spoken musings of Aidou._

_Everyone yelled, "I want cake!" and we happily ate it with pocky sticks jammed into them.  
>"Hey Rima, do you wanna feed your husband?" I asked taking her hand and putting a pocky stick in it. She nodded, her mouth full of cake and her mouth outlined with icing. She took the stick and fed it to me when I opened my mouth. <em>

_While she was distracted, I took a handful of cake into my hand. Not realizing the cake in her hand too. My eyes were closed to pull on the act of distracting bliss, an I could hear Takuma whispering to not do it. To whom he was talking to is still unknown to this day. With the last thought of humiliating Rima, I brought my hand up to smash the cake into her face. When the cake came into contact with her face I felt the fluffy and sticky substance of Rima's piece slam into my face. When I opened my eyes Rima was looking at me trying to stifle her laughter, while I did my best to stifle my own. We then realized our doom when Rima's mom starting to make her presence own by looming over our shoulders. We had just ruined our good party clothes, well too bad._

Well, our wedding didn't stop there. We still had one more thing to do before we could call it a day.

"_Senri, I'm not sure about this. If you drop me it will hurt." Rima was nervous about what I was about to do. _

_We were in front of her room scared to go in without finishing the ritual. _

"_Come on, Rima. If you get hurt I will let you hurt me, okay? And trust me you won't fall." I tried to reassure her but I could tell it was failing._

"_Okay." I steadied myself and kissed her on the cheek before proceeding. I put an arm underneath her knees and the other behin her head. I stood up into my full height and tried to walk. Rima was heavy but I wasn't about to say that. I didn't know if I could hold her up since she wasn't as light as she seemed to be. Or maybe I was just too weak to hold her. _

_Either way there was no way back, so I pushed on. I crossed the threshold, but didn't even stop there. I would make a point so I egged on to her bed and when I got there I put her down before breathing heavily and plopping down next to her. I stared at the pink ceiling above us until I got up and started to head toward the guest room. We were married but I never thought about sleeping next to a girl before in my life so I didn't want to change that. Rima on the other hand wouldn't let me bail on her. She pulled me down before I could take two steps away from the bed and she settled us under her white comforter before falling asleep (using my chest as her pillow.). I smiled at her and fell asleep myself, even in my soiled clothes that had sweat, icing and cake from our wedding._

Those were some good times.

**Nikki: This is definitely my favorite one so far. It was so cute. By the way don't get me wrong this was supposed to be fluffy and was not meant to be sexual in any way. Okay, good.**


	10. My Flaws

**Nikki: Hii! Haven't see you in a while? *Ducks as the missiles fly past her head* Sheesh, I'm sorry! At least I updated. P.S. go read Brookii's stories and not this. Her stories are what inspired this, so thank her for inspiring me so I can give you a story!**

**Warning: CORNINESS. And in Senri's P.O.V.**

I love you

But I'm not good enough.

So I wrote this poem to name out my flaws.

...

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not have the brightest thoughts_

_I may not seem like much…_

_But I'm fine as such._

_I may be weird_

_I may not be kind_

_But at least I don't cheer._

_..._

_I may be quirky_

_I may not be perky_

_But to me that's worse than being crazy_

_..._

_I may be naïve_

_I may not be normal_

_But I love myself that way._

_..._

_I may be violent_

_I may not be benevolent_

_But that just means excitement_

_..._

_I may be clumsy_

_I may not like bunnies_

_But that is okay because I'm not flimsy_

_..._

_I may have scars_

_I may not want a car_

_But it's okay to be marred._

_..._

_I __may be cunning_

_I may not like shopping_

_But I believe that's becoming_

_..._

_I may be too rash _

_And this poem is probably trash_

_But I hope it's not too bad._

…

And with an "I love you...alot."

I wrapped it and sent it.

Hoping you knew that I meant it.

And when it came back with a letter,

Stating, "I love you and your flaws too."

I turned into a puddle of goo

Knowing that you loved me too.

**Nikki: Like I said, CORNINESS! But you loved it anyway, so review! Oh you didn't love it, well review anyway! GOODNIGHT, LATE NIGHT READERS!**


	11. For His Happiness

**Nikki: I have come out of hiding! This was supposed to be my winter break homework, but, as you can see, it didn't turn out as I thought it would.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wondrousness known as VAmpire Knight for reasons unknown.**

"Good morning Senri." I greet my best friend from the doorway of our kitchen. He nods his own greeting, but he doesn't say anything.

Senri isn't a morning person, so this is expected of him. He doesn't utter a word until he has had his blood tablets. I would be more surprised if he did say something to me so early in the morning.

My mom is probably already at work, so I can't greet her until she gets home. That is if she even does come home. It is an on-off thing. Sometimes mom comes home and sometimes she doesn't. It was odd at first, but you get used to it eventually. Since mom is at work, I have to rely on Senri to cook breakfast. My mom says that I am too young to touch the stove. It's all a bunch of bologna because I am 13 years old (almost fourteen) and Senri isn't that much older.

Although Senri has been cooking breakfast for us since I was nine, he still seems to be really bad at it. He can't even manage eggs without almost burning the house down. I think it would be better for everyone if I just cooked or something like that. Though, I need Senri to cook for me, because I'm scared once he realizes that I don't need him anymore he will leave. Senri always cooks and I am always by his side with my pigtails.

We are going to be starting Cross Academy together in a couple of months- more like 10 months. I'm scared to go there because of the fact new people will try to steal Senri from me. What if someone succeeds in breaking his façade and learns the real him? My heart clenches at the thought.

I don't want to be all alone.

If Senri left me for others, what would become of me? An empty shell of a girl? Or a girl who locks herself away more than she needs to? Will I turn into THAT girl, the one that doesn't let others into her circle of life?

Though, looking at him now, I know I will never turn into the girl who sits in the corner and hopes the person who hurt that girl dies. If he does leave me, I will probably forgive him in an instant as long as he is happy. If he left me behind to pursue his own happiness, I wouldn't be upset at all.

For his happiness, I would give up the world.

**Nikki: I know, I know! This story sucks and is probably cheesy. I am going with the theme of insecurities in case anyone cares to know! Last time, it was Senri and his insecurities, now it is Rima's. I am very insecure myself, which is where my inspiration comes from (besides my friend Brookii's stories).**


	12. The Fearsome Duo

**Nikki: Aren't you glas I updated? Well I have twoo more stories that MUST be updated. My hands hurt from typing. (Damn you, inspiration!)**

"Why are you always sleeping, you lazy bum?" Ms. Rima Touya screamed at her red-headed companion. When the red head refused to answer and instead decided to keep sleeping, she took matters into her own hands.

The bunny lover grabbed the pillow the bum's head was lying on and used it to hit her best friend with it. Senri's head was now lying on the seemingly hard mattress. He desperately wanted to go back to sleep but it seemed like the world wasn't on his side today. The damage was done and he was awake; he would not be getting any sleep any time soon. The pillow was now being smacked repeatedly into his back and face. It was ALMOST as annoying as Ruka's declarations of love towards Kaname.

While Senri was grumbling and trying to go back to sleep, Rima was about ready to murder someone. She had no trouble expressing her feelings in words either.

"So help me, Senri, if you do not wake up this instant I am going to kill you."

The girl was losing her cool façade and the boy was not so far behind her. The actions of one another seeming to annoy them to no end. The two were no glaring each other down. There were daggers in their eyes and fire in their souls. They were pissed and it was too late to stop the rage.

Suddenly Aidou–go figure- burst in and screamed, "KANAME! RIMA AND SENRI WERE GAZING LOVINGLY INTO EACH OTHERS' EYES!" The boy got on everyone's nerves and managed to confuse 'glaring' with 'love gazing'.

Aidou stood there and it was almost as if he was waiting for them to do another thing to each other so he could tattle. Rima and Senri detested the yelling boy in their wake. They did not understand why he screams every little thing they do. Everyone knows they love each other. It gave the couple headaches just trying to deduce the blonds' thoughts.

"GET OUT!" The two vampires showed no mercy toward the blond and they smirked as the knucklehead cowered in fear. The emerald-eyed teen ran away and if he had a tail it would be between his legs.

The couple nodded in satisfaction.

They were such a fearsome duo.


	13. Kissing Owies

**Nikki: Two stories down. One to go. Woo-Hoo! **

"OW!" Rima screamed from across the playground. She was sitting there clutching her foot for dear life. The young child was barely 4 years old. She was just sitting there almost as if she couldn't move. Her cerulean eyes were brimming with tears. She was just innocently playing on the swing set. It was not meant to cause her any harm.

The tears in her eyes were now falling leaving wet, sticky, hot trails down her face. The little droplets fell one by one, before falling off her face onto the concrete below. The girl sobbed, and sobbed. No one seemed to give a damn about the wailing baby crouched on the concrete. Except one little boy who was just about the same age as Rima.

The boy had curious blue eyes that speared through your soul. His hair was red- the color of passion- and it was almost the same metallic shade as blood. He moved with soft footsteps as to not frighten the girl who piqued his interest. When he reached her, he bent down and tapped her shoulder. Rima stopped her cries for a second to look up.

"Hi. I'm Senri. Why are you crying?" The boy was stunned as to why such a pretty girl was crying. He hated the way her eyes shone with tears. It reminded him of the sky crying without the need clouds.

The girl looked at the boy and stuttered, on the verge of tears again. "I-I fell o-off the s-swing s-set and g-got a b-boo b-boo. I-it r-really h-hurts." More tears fell as the child poked her own bruise and felt immense pain course through her body.

Senri patted her head and the red head leaned down to kiss her swollen ankle. When the toffee haired girl raised an eyebrow at him, he answered the unspoken question. "Aren't you supposed to kiss someone's owies?"


	14. Shower Pranks

**Nikki: Last one: DONE! Yay, now I can go to sleep.**

**P.S. I start school on Wenesday, so updates will slow down.**

They were _supposed _to be getting ready for their photo shoot. Though, somehow it turned it turned into a battle of wits. The current situation was meant to be awkward. Senri, Shiki standing in your room in nothing but a towel should have been every girl's dream. Though if you looked at him, and wasn't mesmerized by the way he looked like a drowned cat when wet, you would have found the situation oddly hilarious.

Mr. I'm as Cold as Ice, had a towel wrapped around his body covering his chest. If you are confused as hell right now, go get your head checked for there is something wrong with that picture. He was stark naked underneath that towel, and was standing there fidgeting and mad.

That is why Rima Touya found the whole situation hilarious.

"Give me my clothes, Rima." Senri had no problem with being in a towel in front of girls, just Rima. He just wanted his damn clothes back.

"Whatever do you mean Senri? I have no clue as to where your clothes are… by the way nice towel." Rima was feigning innocence, but you could tell she was lying by the way her lips were twitching with the urge to smile.

"Rima, give me my clothes or this towel will end up on the floor." There was a threatening tone in his voice.

"You are always ruining my fun." She pulled his clothes from beneath her own pile of clothes. "Here you go." Rima gasped as she looked at Senri.

Senri had let go of the towel and Rima learned he WAS wearing something under the towel. Senri was clad in a pair of black boxers with red fangs scattered all over the underwear. Rima was stunned, to say the least. She could have sworn she took his boxers when she raided the bathroom while he was showering.

"How did you get your boxers back?"

"You must have dropped them on your way to your room. They were on the floor just outside this door. I slipped them on before I came in here." He analyzed her shocked expression. "Did you honestly think I would just barge in here without anything on?" She nodded, too stunned to speak and Senri sighed. "Nice to know, you have such thoughts on me. Well, I have much more class than that. If I didn't find my clothes, I would have changed into something then came here. It's not nice to take things that aren't yours, by the way."

"I never took anything, I don't know what you are talking about. By the way, nice undies."


	15. Bracelets and Headaches

**Nikki: I have no school today! Which means I could either type stories all day... OR SLEEP! I chose both...(don't ask me how that is possible.).**

**Sadly, Rima belongs to Senri, Senri belongs to Rima, and Vampire Knight belongs to anyone but me. **

"Remember the day you gave me this charm bracelet?" I ask, holding the expensive piece of jewelry in my hands.

You nod, but do not utter a word. You have been claiming you have a headache all day, but I doubt it. You never share your feelings with anyone. You don't share them with me and I'm your best friend (besides Takuma). Usually, I would just ignore your lies and hide behind my own cold mask. But today, I just don't want you to have to ignore anything I say. I want to be by your side forever, like you said we would when you got me this bracelet.

"You said, 'This is a promise to be friends forever,'" You nod once again, and I know you will not say anything. It's kind of irritating.

I play with the charms. It is decorated with leaves, a moon, a seashell, a stick and a bunch of blue and silver beads. I never understood what the charms stood for. Though the blue beads are the same azure color as my eyes. And I guess the silver beads are there because they match.

I've always had theories of what they mean, but you never confirmed. I'm guessing the first leaf represents my simplicity, because it's duller and less decorated than the other leaf. It's beautiful in its ordinance. The other leaf might symbolize the same thing or how pacifistic I am. It's a very detailed and elaborate piece. The leaf is a plain color, but there are intricate small details that cannot be noticed by the naked eye.

The silence between us is so loud; I want to scream to cancel out the silence. I can't though since I'm supposed to be as calm and cool as you. So I keep my mouth shut and try with all my heart to focus on the meaning of the other charms.

The moon probably represents my beauty. You always do say I look the best when bathed in moonlight. That statement is not true to this day, but I would probably agree back in our naïve, arrogant childhood days. The stick…

What, oh what, could it mean? It means our love for pocky sticks. Hurray for fake enthusiasm.

"It's not like I care if you listen to me," I knowingly shatter the peaceful silence and I continue on, "I just wish you would at least ANSWER ME!"

"Rima, shut up. I have a big headache." You get up and pop some aspirins in your mouth. "Now, what do you want from me?"

"Can you go with me to polish the bracelet?" I ask innocently, and you just facepalm.


	16. Muffins are just Ugly Cupcakes

I slathered more chocolate icing on the yellow-cake cupcake. The more I thought about the cupcakes, the more frustrated I got. Everyone knows chocolate cupcakes are the best, but Rima insisted we use yellow cake mix. Though, something else has been bothering me.

I'm still wondering _why _we are making cupcakes for the entire school. Rima said because it's the nice thing to do, and that we should _pull our weight _in the bake sale. Yup, Cross Academy wants to have a bake sale to earn money for our first ever **School Wide: End of Year Trip**. I couldn't care less about the trip; I don't even want to go.

Also, our school can probably pay for every student and then some to go on this trip. We are filthy rich. Even if we didn't have enough money to take everybody, I don't think everyone wants to go (A.K.A. me).

My thoughts are interrupted by the cupcake in my hands being ripped away from me. I look up and see Rima with MY cupcake in her hand about to take a bite. She chomps down on "Jr." and chews him into bits. Jr. you were brave and will be sorely missed.

"Rima, you just ate Jr."

"Who the hell is Jr.?" I frown at her language and point at the half-eaten cupcake in her hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Jr." Ms. Cool couldn't care less about my cupcake (I can tell). She just wants to satisfy me.

"What are you here for? I know you didn't come to check on me, so you must want something." I say, blunt as ever.

"I need you to make 60 muffins. To appeal to kids trying to watch their weight, A.K.A. all the morons who have fallen for one of us." She doesn't ask me to do anything, she commands it. It's kind of pathetic, especially since I'm going to listen to her.

I just ignore her and pad through all the batters -looking for the muffin mix I bought earlier. I finally end my search for I find it behind the chocolate cake mix.

"I don't like even like muffins. They are just crippled cupcakes." I mutter – more to myself than to her – as I stir the chunky batter smooth.

"Yup, muffins are just ugly cupcakes." Rima agrees and we go back to work as if nothing had happened.

"Actually, cupcakes are just pretty muffins." I retort, acting as if everything is ordinary.


End file.
